


bodies and stories untold

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderswap, Hurt Steve Rogers, Light Angst, Nonbinary Peggy, Other, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Steve finds himself in a body that doesn't feels like his own. He's distressed. Peggy tries to support him with their own knowledge about bodies that doesn't feel like yours, about a society that only gives you trouble, but this is such a personal thing.Receiving support is important, but when it's that personal, in the end, it's only you with your own self.





	bodies and stories untold

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write something different for this prompt. at first i thought about writing femslash with what would be a slash ship without the genderswap aspect. but then this idea came to me and well, it's here now.
> 
> i don't know if i made a good work at showing how dysphoria can feel, but i tried. so even if i didn't, i'd like to warn that this is a work kinda... tainted? by it and by the angst, so if this can make you feel bad or something like it, you know what it contains.
> 
> prompt of today: genderswapped

He touches his body.

It’s weird. It’s not so different from what it was before. He’s as thin and as tiny as he was. The risk of having an asthma attack under certain specific circumstances has not disappeared.

Steve has no way of explaining it, it’s just…

Wrong.

“You’re going to be fine,” Peggy assures him, their hands rubbing his back.

It’s not his body, not exactly.

It’s more about the way people behave around him.

“I want to be a man again,” he murmurs.

“You’re already one,” they repeat what they said before. “and both of us know that.”


End file.
